


As You Wish

by RoseGlass



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Plot(s), Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Black Lake, Boats and Ships, Boys In Love, Breaking and Entering, Breaking the Bed, Cliffs of Insanity, Cold War, Compromise, Declarations Of Love, Dread Pirate Roberts - Freeform, Duelling, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Battles, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fear, Fire swamp, Flying, Forced Marriage, Forest Sex, Giants, Harry in Lace, Horseback Riding, I Saw Three Ships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Accidents, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Man-Eating Mermaids, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Mild S&M, Miracles, Mpreg Harry, Out of Character, Paralysis, Pirates, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Poisoning, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Riding into the Sunset, Royalty, Runaway Bride, Same-Sex Marriage, Screaming Eels, Separations, Sunsets, Superstition, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Princess Bride References, To The Pain, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Planning, Work In Progress, italian stallion, white horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGlass/pseuds/RoseGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Prince-Consort Hadrian Potter. <br/>A Cinderella-style, Princess Bride as retold with the characters of Harry Potter. Not a literal retelling, just uses the basic storyline with my own embellishments. <br/>Harry is the orphan nephew of the Dursley family, forced into servitude until he is sold, married or runs away. None of which are appealing to him. A stranger comes to take the job of Stable Master. His name is Draco Malfoy. He doesn't say much to Harry, just "As you wish." Maybe one day, Harry will realize that what he really means is, "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue and Chapter One  
> A Stranger Comes to Town
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own, but I am responsible. I regret nothing.
> 
> Starts off slow, I want to build up the romance between these two guys. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> A story of masterful magicians, giants, great duels, the deceit of a prince, and a true love that conquers all. Or...what happens when we retell the Princess Bride with characters from Harry Potter?
> 
>  
> 
> Mostly because the Princess Bride is one of my favorite movies, I watched it with my cousin and thought to myself ‘what if’ and this plot baby was born. 
> 
> This one is for Katie, Sophie and Gabby. I miss watching chick-flicks with you guys!

PROLOGUE: THE BEGINNING OF THE BEGINNING

Once Upon a Time in a Land far, far away there was born a baby. 

This baby was the Sun and Moon of his parents’ lives, with his rosy cheeks and sparkling gem green eyes. He was beautiful and brought happiness to those around him with his smiles and laughter. 

He was named Hadrian James Potter and would be called Harry.

His happiness was not to last.

Within months of his birth his parents went into hiding with him to escape the threat of a bloodthirsty monster, who saw them as the only obstacles in his rise to power. 

They entrusted the location of their haven to a friend in secret, praying that soon the threat would be gone and they could raise their son as they dreamed to. 

It was not to be. Unbeknownst to them, the friend they trusted was no friend at all. 

Lord Potter and his Lady-Consort died defending home and family, on All Hallow’s Eve while the rest of their world celebrated Samhain. 

Their son, heir and only child, was all that survived. 

That night, King Albus came to the sight of the ruin, hoping for a miracle. He found the child crying from the shock of losing his mother and the pain from the bleeding wound upon his brow. A strange shape. He was, at first, overjoyed to find the babe only to then be faced with a conundrum...what is to be done with the child?

Knowing that the enemies of his parents were still at large, the King carefully considered his options. The child could not stay at the castle, it would paint too bright a target on his back, especially when the King was still unsure of whom he could trust of his advisors. 

He recalled that Lady Potter had an elder sister, not of royalty but well-enough off for a nice home, servants and a large stable. Yes, the King decided, that must be where the boy will go. Most of the uppercrust of society are unaware that Lily Potter was once a peasant. They will teach him kindness and humility, and respect for those of the working class. Surely any sibling of the kind, compassionate Lily would be just as strong of character and morals. 

So, with the 15 month old child was placed in the care of a trusted servant to be delivered to the home of Madam Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and the King put the child out of mind. He hoped that perhaps one day the young Lord might become a friend to his grandson. Thinking about his consort waiting for him, he wondered if perhaps they might even be more.

****  
  


0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CHAPTER ONE: A Stranger Comes to Town

14 years later

****  
  
  


“Wake up Boy!”

Harry startled awake at the sharp rapping on the door of the cellar. 

“Get up, lazy Boy. Time for breakfast!”

Lucinda, the kitchen-maid and Master Vernon’s new favorite. She hated him with a passion, not that he ever knew why. 

Harry groaned from where he slept, under a threadbare blanket, on top of the coal pile under the cellar stairs. He was covered in soot and dust, his glasses were barely translucent. He pulled a fresh shirt to change into later, trying not to get it dirty. Today was wash day. 

A cold tub of water, a bar of lye soap, rough scrubbing, and cold buckets splashed over him. Sounds like so much fun, and that’s if one of Master Vernon’s cronies doesn’t decide to try and drown him...again. 

Harry hurried up the rickety stairs, grabbing his slices of rye bread and butter on the way out. As long as Mrs. Figg, the cook, likes him, he will always have something to eat. 

“Don’t forget to wash up before luncheon now, dear, and feed the kittens!”

“Yes, Mrs. Figg. I won’t forget.”

If it were up to Mistress Petunia, and Master Vernon, no one but Dudley, their son, and themselves, would ever eat in this house. But they are not the cooks and they never come into the kitchens so who are they to say what he can and cannot eat. Harry learned a long time ago, that any food that wasn’t molding, or fit for the garbage (or in the garbage) was good food and should be eaten. No matter what it was. 

Harry ran, barefoot, to begin his chores with feeding the chickens, milking the goat (they used it for cheese), then he went into the flower garden to start weeding and clipping flowers for the dining table centerpiece. By 2:00 he was starving and ready for a little lunch, but first...the dreaded bath. 

He trudged behind the kitchen, where a screen was set up for the servants, on one side was hung the laundry of the Dursley family (his relations, much as they are unwilling to ever admit it), on the other hung the shirts, trousers, and shifts of the handful of servants the Dursleys managed to keep year after year. Recently the stable master had passed away and Harry had taken on those duties as well as his own until a replacement was found. 

He bathed quickly, vigorously scrubbing his skin raw in the icy snow-melt water, and  lathering his hair with the rough cake of soap until the water was brown from all the dirt he’d accumulated over the last few days. Harry grit his teeth when a bucket of icy water was tossed over his head, and knew his lips were turning blue but he was going to be clean, even if he got frostbite.

Soon as he felt clean enough, Harry jumped out of the water, stumbling into his frayed trousers held up with a rope belt, a tunic two sizes too big (sun-bleached from the purple color to a pale lavender) and a pair of leather shoes  worn right down to the sole and half a step away from the burn pile, but they were all he had. The tunic and trousers had previously belonged to the last stable-master. When he died his worldly possessions were divided among his remaining family (a daughter married to the blacksmith) and the rest of the servants. Mrs. Figg stepped in and insisted on Harry getting a tunic and trousers, his were so patched that he couldn’t even remember what the original color was. 

Stable Master Mathias had a wonderfully kind daughter, and she always had a soft spot for Harry. She tried to get her husband to take him on as an apprentice- tough work but it had a better future than indentured servant. He always refused due to Harry’s petite and often ill body and lack of upper-body strength. Blacksmithing was hard work and dangerous without the correct physical type. Harry understood that but was always grateful for the little things they did for him anyway. Sneaking him extra food, better shoes, gloves, once a knife that Harry was careful no one ever saw. For his 15th birthday, only a few more years until he was  a man, she gifted him with a set of panpipes. He only practiced when he was sent out to shepherd, but music was his only escape from this hell. 

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to dry it some as he walked into the back of the kitchen where the servants of the house ate their meals. He sat at the table before lifting his head to see who else was there for luncheon. Every face he recognized, every face he had shared meals with in the past. Most of those that worked in the house hated him, called him strange and a changeling, a child placed in the mortal world by the fae. Whereas the gardener, carriage drivers and livestock keepers all respected him and told him he was a joy. They knew the real him and weren’t poisoned by what his so-called relatives said. 

He knew every person at this table...but not that one. 

Sitting just across from Harry were the sharpest eyes he had ever seen. Grey and icy, they were frightening eyes full of...he wasn’t sure what but they stared at Harry as though he had done something offensive. 

“Harry dear, this is...I’m sorry dear what was your name?”

The grey-eyed man reached a pale hand across the worn oak table.

“It’s Draco, just Draco.” They shook hands. “I’m Harry.”

Harry felt his face heat as Draco held on to his hand. From under his lashes he took in the rest of the young man who was probably closer to his age than he would have guessed. He was blonde, and not like Lucinda, the harpy, but like a pale morning where it’s still too dark and nothing else is awake, and kept it in a low tail at the back of his head. He was broader in shoulder than Harry, stronger too if that easy grip on his hand was anything to go by. 

He had the barest hint of facial scruff, on a long, angular face. Very distinctive, but not unattractive. The local girls would be falling over themselves for him. 

Mrs. Figg in her flowery apron touched his shoulder, “Harry, dear, Draco is taking the Stable Boy's job until we can find someone more permanent. Why don’t you show him around after luncheon, hmm?”

“Yes, Mrs. Figg.”

The two young men and the rest of the staff, quickly ate the rest of their simple meal not wanting to bring the wrath of the Dursleys- or Mrs. Figg- on their heads, or backs as they were fond of floggings. The Dursleys, not the housekeeper. 

Harry bustled Draco- odd name, to the stables. It wasn’t until they stood side by side before the tack room that Harry realized how much taller Draco was. Broad shouldered, and fit if the low tunic was anything to go by, but he didn’t intimidate Harry like most men who were bigger than he. But he was still uncomfortable with strangers, even handsome ones, Harry also didn’t like that sarcastic smile on his face, his eyebrow raise just so.  

“Well, this is it Stable Boy. Welcome to Dursley Manor, Little Whinging. Try to stay out of trouble.”

A quiet beat where all he could hear was their breathing, the huffing of horses and his own beating heart. 

“As you wish.” Harry turned to see Draco staring at him oddly, with a strange little smirk on his sharp featured face. He could just feel his face redden in embarrassment, thinking he had done something odd again. 

Feeling like he was being mocked, Harry turned on his heel, ready to get back to his chores, calling over his shoulder, “Watch out for Amaryllis, she’s a mean thing to most, and Dudley’s gelding Meteor likes to bite strangers!”

Feeling better now, and hoping Amaryllis did kick the sod, Harry went back into the garden to get lost in the moist dirt and fragrant flora, doing his very best not to think about strong arms and steel grey eyes. Nothing good would come of it. 

****  
  


To be continued…

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.
> 
> So this will follow the storyline of The Princess Bride...mostly. Obviously some changes, for one the main characters are both men, a first for me, and our “princess” is starting as a Cinderella styled character versus the wild, young lady of the house. Amaryllis is a type of lily, yeah going for irony there, bet you can’t guess who that horse belongs too!
> 
>  
> 
> I’m not going to go so slowly that the story doesn’t move…I want to get to the good stuff too! So I’m going to do a sort of vignette thing. I’ll write little moments leading up to the parts we want to get to and hopefully that will also give you a love, or hate, of the characters intended.


End file.
